Requiem
by murker
Summary: Trunks has feelings for Goten but can't express it as his mind is racing.
1. Introduction

Its 9:30 as I slowly work my way out of the bed and into the shower. The feeling of hot water on my skin as I gradually get back my senses of feel… its almost addictive. I grab a towel from the top of the cabinet and wrap it around me like a blanket on a ridiculously cold night. Smothering my hair with the towel I suddenly sneeze from the dust given off. "When's the last time I used this towel" I muttered to myself. Being alone and not caring about things has affected my laundry now. "Great" I told my self sarcastically feeling amused by my own weird ways of humor.   
  
As I made my way down the steps I found my dog James laying on the couch as usual. I guess he could sense my repetitive loneliness too. It's been almost a year since my dad kicked me out of the house. Vegeta.. He was always so stubborn and focused on what I should be, forgetting I was my own person and not agreeing with the way I wanted my life to go. Maybe I wasn't sure with the way I wanted my life to go. Living in this apartment by myself.. Being attracted to guys and not woman. Fuck my parents if they feel I have shamed them. Fuck them for not listening to what I had to say when I wanted to say it. I can still remember the look my mom gave me. Such a solid unembracing sketchy glare. It caught me off guard and hurtled me into sadness that cannot even be put into words. Inside all of this sadness was a friend. Goten.  
  
He made all my worries vanish whenever I was with him. There was just something about him that was so carefree and innocent. We've known each other since we were kids and have always had that close friend relationship between one another. I was about eleven when I noticed I was different. My thoughts of Goten became quite romantic and serious. He probably doesn't even know I've had feelings for him for almost 5 years now. Each year like another step of me wanting him more and more for my very own. I'm greedy I'll admit that. Every time I saw him with another girl I became like this big flag rapped over a flame. Suffocating on my own fumes of raw emotion for this one person.   
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten shouted from across the halls in the school. God he looked so good. He could look good on his worst day which always made me mad/blush in that weird kind of mentality.   
  
"Hey" I mumbled.   
  
"Something wrong bro?"   
  
GOD. WHY COULD I NEVER SAY TO HIM WHATS REALLY ON MY DAMN MIND?   
  
"Nah, I'm fine" struggling to find human enough words to produce without being caught in a lie. He always knew when I was lying just to avoid an unwanted conversation about how things were going with the parents. Oh how I wanted to tell him things were fucking great in my own sarcastic way. But I couldn't say such a thing to him.. He was so delicate and fragile, why would I even think about taunting him with something like that. I wouldn't and most likely couldn't. He simply smiled and ruffled my hair around and we walked off to class. 


	2. Tense

Requiem - Chapter 2 - "Tense"  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed the introduction to my story. This is my first actual fan fiction piece written and viewed publicly so please feel free to comment good or bad on it. If you can tell the difference between how the first and second chapters are written it is simply because of my selection music while writing them. Chapter 1 was written listening to Sigur Rós - ( ) and the Second Chapter was written listening to Massive Attack - Mezzanine.   
  
_____________________________________  
  
His body was hot and perspiration was traced on both of us. I was biting his neck and caressing his waist, whispering into his ear how much I wanted him…  
  
Trunks… trunks…. TRUNKS! The teacher was yelling at me like I was a second hand son.   
  
"Yes Mr.Erwin?"  
  
"Have you even been paying attention?"  
  
"Yes sir, I was simply.. Er.. Day dreaming" I said surprising myself as well. Rarely did I ever tell what was really going on inside my mind much less to a teacher mind you.  
  
"It is imperative you pay attention during these presentations, understand?"   
  
"Yes sir, sorry." I finally managed.  
  
"Hey what was that all about" said Goten curiously.   
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night"   
  
"Because of your parents?" asked Goten with that troubled look on his face.  
  
I literally melted right there in front of him. I both hated and loved when he passed around that look to me. It made me feel that much closer to him in ways I could never explain to him. The honest truth was I had given up on my parents and was reaching the point of using outside influences to reach a peak greater than my current depressing state. Escaping would only be a matter of a needle and a solution.   
  
After School I met up with a group of kids who knew where to find some smack. They had never met me before but knew they would make a profit off of a depressed kid with an itch to scratch. It was like a cut in your mouth you couldn't stop touching with your tongue. Finally the guy arrived and left just as quickly as he came. He gave me a little bag. I thought to myself.. "I'll lose myself tonight."  
  
It was around eleven and the phone was ringing all night, it was Goten. Finally the ringing stopped and I rose to grab my little bag the guy had given me. I was wrapping the band around my arm when I heard the door knock. Like they would understand anyways. I'm going to finally be able to forget my fucking emotions all together. Putting the band in my mouth and yanking like a dog on its leash I tightened the grip. Suddenly I see my apartment door open and in walks Goten.   
  
A single tear runs down my face as I see his expression. His face.. His eyes. They were feeling with tears and he ran over to me and took my bag and tossed them across the house.  
  
"WHAT ARE THINKING TRUNKS?! I don't need to lose you too! You know I couldn't handle something like that. If you had something to tell me, why didn't you?   
  
Tears were streaming down his face. I couldn't even manage a feeble "sorry". A knot in my throat was choking all of the things raging inside me to say and I finally my mind chose something.  
  
"Goten I.. I" I stammered frustratingly.  
  
"Goten I love you" is what finally came out.  
  
"What?" he looked at me with his eyes confused.  
  
"I said I love you"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier trunks?! I thought you were avoiding me because I was driving you away. You think sticking a needle into your vein is going to replace me Trunks, you're wrong. I can understand your pain but this is insane."   
  
His very words gave me a chill up my spine. What was I doing? I could be such a fucking idiot. Everything he told me was like a bullet in my back. I really had lost it. I walked up to him and just stared at his current expression.. So much thought and worry was going through his mind. If I'd known he felt this way I would have thought otherwise. So many things racing through my mind. So tense.. I kissed him. Tears and all. Please kiss me back I thought, nerves going wild. And he did.. 


End file.
